Extraño sentimiento llamado Amor
by XxEngelvingeRxX
Summary: Una historia de amor entre dos países, uno de los cuales teme al otro, mientras que el segundo siente algo por el primero que no es capaz de expresar de manera eficaz... / Terminado.
1. Y la nieve caía lentamente

**Y LA NIEVE CAÍA LENTAMENTE**

Nunca me han gustado ese tipo de países, más bien siempre los he odidado. No se parecen en nada al mío, con hermosas vistas, grandes acantilados verdes, con un hermoso mar color verde aquamarina. Y que cuando se posa el sol en verano, cuando una suave brisa zarandea débilmente y de manera pausada las flores del campo, mientras tú te encuentras sentado en medio de éste observando los colores anaranjados que coge el cielo. Eso nunca podría encontrarlo en un país como ése... Pero no podía hacer el feo de no ir, aunque se encuentre en la zona más alejada de la mano de Dios.

Así que tube que ir, sin ninguna gana, a ver el país más grande del mundo, pero frío y solitario. Sí, se trataba de Rusia, y no es que odie ese país... Más bien me puede llegar a dar miedo; ¿Qué porqué? Simplemente por que aunque sea un país con una capital hermosa, con un patritismo fuerte y una de las cabezas mundiales referente a la historia... Es demasiado grande, blanco, frío, solitario... Es un prado de soledad.

Me enviaron la invitación hace unas semanas, pero como no puedo volar ni tengo super velocidad, me tube que poner en marcha automáticamente. Ahora viajo en un tren que me acercará a la capital de Rusia, Moscú. No entiendo porqué me han invitado... Si más bien nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Somos contradictorios. Pero, aunque no me guste el lugar, tengo ganas de conocerlo. Extraño.

Miré por la ventanilla, todo empezaba a estar blanco. Era invierno. Y no me gusta el invierno, con sus días oscuros y taponados de nubes, lluviosos, sin un rayo de luz, ninguno, cero. Suspiré, y el cristal se empañó con mi respiración. Froté el cristal con la manga de mi camisa, y empezé a ver a lo lejos Moscú. Era impresionante. La gente empezó a andar hacia la parte de arriba del tren, a recojer sus maletas. Yo como no tenía mucha cosa que llevar, las metí todas en una misma maleta. Noté como el tren iba bajando de velocidad. Miré, bueno, más bien intenté mirar, si mi vista alcanzaba a ver la parada del tren. Difícilmente la atisbé, pero parecía estar en medio de la densa y fría nieve. Me cabreé. ¡Yo había pagado un tiquet para que me dejaran en la capital, no en un paraje frío lejos de ella! Cruzé los brazos e hinché los mofletes. No era justo, yo no sabía hacia donde ir.

Me levanté, me puse mi abrigo (que me compré cuando me bajé en la parada de Berlín), cogí mi maleta y me acerqué a la salida. Todo el mundo parecía más ruso de lo que yo pensaba o de lo que yo parecía un extraño perdido. Una mujer rubia con el pelo casi blanco me miró de arriba a bajo y habló con su pareja, que también me miró y le susurró en el oido algo que yo no entendí.

Se abrieron las puertas, y uno tras otro empezaron a bajar todos los pasajeros del tren. Yo bajé el último. Y me llevé la gran impresión de mi vida. Me estaban esperando, cosa rara. Me acerqué al carruaje con prudencia. Había dos rusos hablando en la parte delantera del carruaje, mientras yo respiraba agitadamente sacando humo de mi boca en cada respiración. Se percataron de que me acercaba, y simplemente me miraron. Parecían conocerme. Uno se me acercó y me quitó mi maleta, sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara o dirigirme la palabra. ''Sí que son fríos y groseros'' Pensé para mis adentros. El segundo me esperaba con la puerta del carruaje abierta, y con un brazo señalandome que entrara. Me acerqué y le miré, y débilmente le susurré un ''Hola'', aunque él solo me contestó con una reverencia con la cabeza. Entré dentro y me senté. Era más cómodo y calentito que el tren, así que si el viaje era largo no me iba a importar.

Miré por el cristal y observé el cielo. Empezaba a oscurecer, y en él aparecía una hermosa e impresionante aurora boreal. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida... Era tán frágil, pero majestuosa e impotente... Me encantó.

Noté como alguien me tocaba un hombro y abrí los ojos. ¿Me había quedado dormido...? Miré hacia donde me tocaban y ví a uno de esos hombres. Era el que me había cogido la maleta. Cuando se dió cuenta de que le había visto salió fuera y esperaron a que saliera. Salí de manera torpe del carruaje y casi me caí. Pero ellos no hicieron el mínimo caso a mi paso torpe, ni siquiera intentaron sujetarme. ''Bordes'' pensé. Me abroché bien fuerte el abrigo, y me giré para ver lo que tenía a mis espaldas. No me caí de la impresión por que mantube el equilibrio, pero si silbé con admiración. Era la mansión más grande que jamás he visto, iluminada por dentro con una luz que proporcionaba calor de un color oro.

Miré a los dos hombres que me acompañaban. Pasaron por delante de mí y empezaron a andar hacia la entrada. Observé el cielo. Acababa de amanecer, y la aurora boreal aún estaba presente. Giré la cabeza y empezé a andar tras esos dos, con las manos en los bolsillos, respirando dentro de mi abrigo. Ellos se acercaron más rápido que yo a la puerta, tocaron y un mayordomo abrió. Todos tenían el mismo aspecto frío y serio... Cosa que nunca me representó Iván, siempre con una sonrisa que me daba miedo. Más miedo de lo que me daban esos tres.

El mayordomo me hizo una reverencia y me dijo en un perfecto español que él me acompañaría hacia mis aposentos. Me pidió que le diera el abrigo, que me quité enseguida que entré. Allí dentro se estaba bien, no hacía nada de frío. Empezaba a gustarme ese lugar.

-Y... em... mayordomo.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Dónde está el señor Iván?

-Ahora mismo está reunido; Cuando acabe la reunión vendrá a darle la bienvenida, señor.

-Ah... - giré los ojos y observé la pared. Me incomodaba esta situación.

Me acercó a mi habitación, que era más grande que la que yo tenía en España, más bien el doble o el triple. Y daba aspecto de habitación, no como la mía, tan desordenada y dejada de lado. Miré al mayordomo y le dije que por favor dejara la maleta encima de la cama y que podía irse. Y así lo hizo. Cuando salió de la habitación, yo pillé carrerilla desde donde me encontrada y me lanzé encima de la cama. Era blandita y calentita, me encantaba. Me levanté y me acerqué al gran ventanal que tenía frente mía. Corrí las cortinas y ví la hermosa vista que tenía de Moscú desde mi habitación. Habría sido casualidad... ¿O Iván así lo había querido? Él sabía perfectamente que Rusia no era mi país favorito; Tal vez lo había hecho para que me sientiera a gusto.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba y cerré las cortinas en un movimiento rápido. Observé la puerta, escuchaba como se acercaban unos pasos. ¿Sería Iván?


	2. Luces llamadas curiosidad

**Y LA NIEVE CAÍA LENTAMENTE**

Escuchaba los pasos decididos, firmes y lentos de áquel que se acercaba. La verdad es que no pensé que vendría a darme la bienvenida tan rápidamente. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde mi llegada. Tal vez hacía ya rato que la habían comenzado. Los pasos se detubieron delante de mi habitación; Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, mientras que los dedos de mis manos comenzaron un baile repetitivo; Estaba temblando como una gelatina.

''Toc Toc'' Sonó la puerta. No respondí. Golpearon de nuevo, y estas vez intenté decir alguna cosa, pero no pude; Era como si se me hubieran olvidado las palabras que tenía que decir. Entonces, una voz me llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Antonio? ¿Estás despierto? - un español algo tosco sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-S-sí, ¡sí! Sí que estoy despierto, pase... Pase.

El pomo se giró, y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Tras ella apareció Iván, al que no podía llamarle por su nombre. Siempre le llamaba por el país que representaba... Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido llamarle por su nombre, me parecía grosero y algo demasiado familiar, pero él si lo hacía.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, como lo hago yo. - me sonrió, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, temblando como un flan.

- Quería darle las gracias por la invitación... Pero creí que vendrían los demás países... ¿O aún no han llegado?

-No van a llegar; Solamente te invité a tí. - respondió de manera fresa y directa, mostrándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto miedo me daban. Tragué saliva.

-Oh, vaya. Entonces... ¿Es una reunión privada? En la invitación ponía... - empecé a buscarla por la maleta hasta que la hayé, él solo miraba lo que yo hacía - Que era una fiesta, Rusia. -le enseñé la invitación que me había mandado.

-Sí, lo se. Y es una fiesta, no una reunión; Y no me llames por mi país, ¿si?

Negué con la cabeza. Él simplemente me miró algo decepcionado, pero igualmente me sonrió, y de nuevo ese escalofrío por mi espalda hizo su aparición.

-E-Entonces... ¿Es una fiesta para dos? - Empezé a asustarme, ¿y si quería matarme?

-No, claro que no. Es un baile de máscaras.

Un baile... ¿de máscaras? ¿Para que cojones me había invitado a un baile de máscaras?

-Pero... Perdone la intrusión... ¿Pero para qué me ha invitado a un baile de máscaras?

-Mañana lo sabrás.

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana.

Se giró como para irse, pero se paró en seco. Volví a tragar saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se giró y me miró, directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa. Y esos ojos violetas se me clavaron en la retina como si fueran dos flechas cargadas de veneno.

-Ah... la comida se sirve a las 2 del mediodía, y la cena a las 21:30. Si quieres alguna cosa, por ahora estaré en mi despacho.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él se marchó por donde había venido con una sonrisa suya. Cuándo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, me dejé caer sentado encima de la cama, y después me tumbé de manera rotunda. Me sentía hasta mareado. El miedo se apoderaba de mí cada vez que le veía el pelo... Y no encontraba solución alguna a esta enfermedad con síntomas de extraña procedencia y poder sobre mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me guiré rodando por la cama de matrimonio que me habían dado. Pasé un rato haciendo la croqueta encima del colchón, hasta que me caí por un lado. ''Eso por hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, idiota'' Pensé para mis adentros. Me senté en el suelo, y corrí otra vez la cortina para ver el exterior. Caía una fina capa de nieve que volvía a cubrir sobre cubierto. Miré más a lo lejos. Moscú. Tal vez debería salir a dar una vuelta y conocer la capital... O ir a comer algo. Mi estómago hacía acto de presencia con sus gruñidos. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Giré el pomo de la puerta y salí al pasillo. Fui por donde me había llevado el mayordomo; Llegué a la entrada. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie. Así que empecé a indagar por mi cuenta.

Caminé y me paseé casi dos horas por toda la mansión, sin encontrarme a nadie. Esa casa estaba totalmente vacía o todo el mundo se había vuelto invisible. Al final hallé la cocina en el piso de abajo. Busqué algo de comida y leche, la cual calenté en el fuego de la cocina. Mientras me calentaba la leche y me comía algo dulce escuché como bajaban las escaleras. Casi me dió un infarto. Entró por la puerta Iván, el cuál me miró de arriba a bajo y viceversa. Yo solo pude tragar lo que me estaba comiendo.

-Si tenías hambre podías habérmelo dicho y le hubiera comunicado a un criado que te preparara algo de comer.

Dejé lo que me estaba comiendo encima de la encimera y le miré. Parecía interesado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No se preocupe... - ya volvía el tembleque - Se defenderme en la cocina. - Afirmé.

Me sonrió de manera leve y después miró la leche.

-Se te va a cortar.

Me giré rápidamente y le apagué el fuego, quité la olla sin manoplas de cocina, me quemé y se me cayó todo al suelo. Le mojé la bufanda a Iván, que se la quitó y la puso encima de la encimera. Se agachó, al mismo tiempo que yo, para limpiar un poco aquel desastre; Yo tenía la cabeza baja y solo pronunciaba la misma serenata: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón... Iván no me contestaba, así que levanté la mirada para mirarle a la cara: Estaba riéndose. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por su bufanda, que siempre llevaba puesta, que estaba empapada en leche. Sólo se reía de aquella imágen tan extraña que debíamos dar los dos, limpiando el suelo mientras yo componía el cántico del perdón.

-Y-Yo lo siento mucho... De verdad...

-Tranquilo, no es nada. Solo has tirado leche al suelo por que te has quemado; No has matado a nadie. - Me miró y me sonrió, como si nada pasara.

Era extraño, pero esta escena no me incomó para nada; Ahora mismo estábamos los dos a la misma altura, fregando el suelo con unos trapos mientras él se reía y yo me disculpaba. Simplemente se me quedó grabada en el interior de mi cabeza como algo bonito y gracioso, y en mi corazón como la imágen que más me gustaba de Rusia. Iván riendo.

Una vez que estubo todo limpio, puse marcha hacia Moscú. Iván me había dicho que no todo el mundo hablaba español por las buenas, pero si decía que era su invitado todos me hablarían en mi idioma sin problemas. Eso se llama respeto y lo demás son tonterías.

Me paseé por la ciudad más o menos casi toda la mañana, y al final me compré un disfraz de fantasma de la ópera, con su máscara de media cara. La verdad es que me gustó mucho cómo me quedaba, y cuándo me lo compré me cruzó una idea extraña por mi mente. ¿De qué iría disfrazado Iván? ¿O él no se disfrazaría? Todo estaba por verse mañana. Mañana. Sonaba muy lejana esa palabra... Y yo quería saber para qué me había hecho venir con tanta prisa el de Rusia.

Mañana.


	3. El fuego que fundirá a la fría Rusia

**Y LA NIEVE CAÍA LENTAMENTE**

Recorrí toda la calle principal de Moscú y me dirigí, escondido en mi abrigo, hacia la mansión. Cuando respiraba, de mi abrigo, salía un humo denso, blanco. Hacía un frío aterrador. Levanté la cabeza hacia el cielo; Encapotado. Ah... Odio que no haga sol, con lo amarillo, redondo y bonito que es. Volví la cabeza con parsimonia hacia el suelo, observando mis pies, encerrados en unas grandes botas. Un viento frío pasó de arriba a abajo la calle, y yo me quedé literalmente congelado. No podía moverme. La gente del lugar pasaban y me miraban con cierto punto de interés en sus ojos; Yo solamente estaba quieto, en mi metro x metro de baldosa rusa... Observando el frente.

Escuché como alguien me gritaba tras de mí. Me giré lentamente y vi un hombre metido dentro de su coche, haciéndome señales con los brazos. Yo simplemente me moví unos centímetros, dejándole paso. El hombre me miró y me hizo un corte de manga desde su coche. Yo solamente me encogí más y cogí mi bolsa del traje para el baile. Miré calle arriba, empecé a andar hacia la mansión. Empezaba a llover, y me dí prisa en acelerar mi paso para llegar lo más pronto a casa.

A casa. Esa no era mi casa, entonces, ¿por qué la acababa de llamar así? Hice una mueca con la cara, y apreté con fuerza las tiras de la bolsa. Empecé a andar mucho más rápido. No paré de acelerar el paso de mis pies hasta que cruzé el umbral que me separaba de la calle fría rusa de la mansión de Ivan. De mi casa. Cerré la puerta con fuerza, me apoyé en ella. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Me tapé los ojos con mis manos enfundadas en los guantes, parándome las lágrimas. ¿Qué cojones me estaba pasando?

-¿Antonio?

Alguien me llamaba desde arriba de las escaleras... Me quité las lágrimas rápidamente con los guantes. Observe hacia el primer piso, y allí estaba. Ivan.

-Eh... -cogí la bolsa y subí corriendo las escaleras- No... No me pasa nada.

Ivan no me detubo para nada. Simplemente me siguió con la mirada, y yo corrí más hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta, la cerré con un golpe estruendoso. Lanzé la bolsa al suelo y me senté en la cama. Noté como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas de nuevo. Mis ojos me quemaban. Mis manos me temblaban. Mi cabeza me dolía. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño que tenía en la habitación. Tenía una cara horrible. Ivan se debía de haber asustado de mí. Pero no era eso lo que me hacía poner esa cara. Ni siquiera era por el tiempo, la lejanía... No era eso. Era otra cosa.

Toda la culpa la tenía el ruso. Le había invitado solo a él, no le había dado explicaciones, y aquellos ojos que antes tanto miedo le daban... Ahora era lo que le hacía levantarse y llorar a la vez.

Odiaba que pasara eso.

Aun faltaba un día entero para el baile, y ya se sentía en un cuento. Pero no como en un cuento famoso, donde todo termina bien. No, este cuento era diferente. Era el cuento del Día más solitario de mi vida... Dónde solo tú tienes sentido.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la bolsa. Saqué el traje y lo coloqué encima de la cama. Cogí la máscara... Y miré el espejo. Sonreí, y me la volví a colocar; No era una máscara normal... Sólo me cubría un ojo y media cara. Era totalmente blanca, y si yo no tubiera la cara de bueno que tengo, podría llegar a dar miedo. Espero no repetir trage con nadie, pero como es muy conocido, seguro que alguno cae. Pero bueno; Qué más da.

¿Iván se fijaría en el trage?

-¡AH! - me quité la máscara de sopetón, y la tiré encima de la cama. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Iván me invitó por que tendrá algo que discutir conmigo,y no veo ninguna razón para ello. Nunca se fijaría en mi traje, ¡idiota! Baja de tu nube, ¡él nunca se fijaría en tí!

Me quedé quieto. ¿Por qué había pensado yo en eso?

Tragé saliva. Y miré hacia la puerta. Era la hora de la cena.

Iván... Joder, Iván. ¿Qué me has hecho?


	4. La anunciada Muerte de España

**Y LA NIEVE CAÍA LENTAMENTE**

Estaba congelado, totalmente. De las dos maneras. De todas las maneras posibles. Sabía que tenía que mover un pie, uno detrás de otro, hasta llegar al gran comedor que ví esta mañana. Pero no podía. Escuché como Iván se dirigía escaleras abajo, no con mucha prisa, pero sin pararse. Entonces mi cerebró mandó la órden a cada uno de mis nervios, a cada una de mis células. Noté el cosquilleo en la planta de los pies, y mi pie derecho dio un pequeño paso al frente. Miré el pomo de la puerta. Uno, dos, tres... así hasta diez pasos. Llegué al condenado pomo, lo giré y lentamente abrí la puerta. Mi corazón sonaba como un motor de una moto de motocross. Sonaba como un poderoso reloj de cuco, no por el ''esfuerzo realizado'' de mis pies, más bien por lo que sabía. Por lo que me esperaba al bajar las escaleras, por lo que me esperaba al cruzar el gran arco daría paso a mi frente a frente, a mi versus, con la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

Llegué a las escaleras y las observé. Vi a Iván como se iba andando hasta cruzar ese arco. Yo no tenía valor, se me estaba consumiendo por segundos; Como en esos videojuegos que se te acaba la vida en prácticamente 0:20 s si no terminas la partida a tiempo. Las manos me volvían a sudar, y yo empezaba (de nuevo) a temblar como un flán, como una gelatina. Moví mis pies hasta ponerlos los dos en el primer de veintiún escalones de la escalera que me separaba del infierno. Y como no, del diablo. Del señor del infierno.

Hiperventilaba. En cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, lo notaba en cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo. Mi mente creaba lagunas, espacios vacíos que solo ocupaban unos segundos de soledad y oscuridad que para mí eran enormes siglos sin remota idea de existencia inteligente a mi alrededor.

Y pasó.

Me derrumbé entero. Ví como pasaba de ver la puerta de la salida a ver una abobedado techo de color crema, y después una enorme lámpara de araña. Escuché pasos apresurados, y una larga chaqueta blanca con alguien a quién reconocí enseguida, enfundado en su bufanda decía mi nombre mientras me levantaba la cabeza del suelo. Entonces, perdí la noción del tiempo y dejé de oir. Mi vista se nublaba, e Iván mandaba órdenes a alguien que yo no podía ver. Y todo se volvió negro.

Como la entrada del infierno.

Como la boca del lobo.

¿Me estaría muriendo?

La verdad no notaba nada... Absolutamente nada.

Estaba seguro de que me había muerto. ¿Iván lloraría mi muerte? Me devolverían a España... ¿O Iván me enterraría en un cementerio cualquiera, dominaria mi país y se olvidaría de mí? Me empezé a asustar. ¿Y si eso era lo que pretendía desde un momento? Envenenarme y acabar conmigo, un asesinato rápido y fácil. Me desmoralizé. Entonces era para eso por lo que me había llamado Iván... La insistencia en que ya sus criados me harían la comida, su amabilidad, la fiesta... Seguro que mañana reirán y festejarán en mi nombre. Todo un honor para un muerto.

Mi disfraz... Vaya, jamás podré estrenarlo. Joder, ¡joder! Y encima me enamoré de aquel que me mató. Tengo aquel síndrome raro... O simplemente soy idiota. IDIOTA. Así, en mayúsculas.

Un momento... ¿Dónde coño estoy? ¿En uno de los infiernos? No puede ser... ¿Será esto el cielo? Está muy oscuro como para que lo sea... Espera. Ahí se ve una luz. ¿¡ESTOY EN EL TÚNEL DE LA MUERTE!

Intenté correr en dirección contraria, con todas mis fuerzas, para evitar morirme. Pero entonces paré. No me movía. Me desesperé. Mi cuerpo. Algo le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo. Entonces me caí al suelo, y noté como volvía a respirar, pero al instante en que el aire entró en mi cuerpo, éste comenzó a combulsionarse. Noté como perdía el control de mi cuerpo, como mis ojos se ponían en blanco, como mi mente me abandonaba para irse lejos de mí, para abandonarme. Mi corazón me dolía, enormemente. Cada latido era como si un puñal se clavara en mi corazón, en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo...

-...Tonio, des...ta!

Eh...?

-¡Jo... ... ...pira!

Esa voz...

-¡Antonio!

Iván... ¿Me estaba llamando?

-¡Antonio, menos mal que has despertado!

Le miré, entreabriendo los ojos. Se alegraba... Porque me había despertado. Miré sus ojos, intenté hablar, pero me dijo que no lo hiciera, que llevaba desmayado desde ayer por la tarde. Un momento... ¿Ayer?

No puede ser.

Hoy es el baile de máscaras.

Hoy... ¿Ayer?

Joder, mierda. Y él solo sonríe.

Y justamente... ¿Podré ir? No noto ninguna parte de mi cuerpo... Nada. ¡MIERDA!

Mierda...


	5. El misterio de la noche Rusa

**Y LA NIEVE CAÍA LENTAMENTE**

Hoy era ese día. Por el que había suplicado todo el día anterior... Donde la mayoría de tiempo había estado... ¿dormido? ¿desmayado? Dios, odio cuando ocurren esas cosas. Y más ahora... Ahora, que quería con toda mi alma estar en esa fiesta, ver a Iván, notarme importante para él. Y no podía casi ni moverme; Mejor dicho: no podía moverme.

Refunfuñé en silencio: él había salido ha arreglar lo de la fiesta de la noche. Cerré los ojos por un instante, y entonces me imaginé la sala central donde había estado ayer por la mañana. Toda arreglada, vestida de grandes colores, con las paredes de oro, el suelo dorado... La música de fondo sonando, ese melancólico piano que creaba ese hambiente cálido... La gente riendo, bailando, cubiertos de hermosos trajes, cubiertos de esas máscaras extrañas, donde solo se mostraban las partes inferiores de las caras.

Entonces... entonces. Entonces aparecía él. Le veía entre los cuerpos de la demás gente, hablando con alguien, susurrándole en el oído, notando como se creaba un aura a su alrededor, un aura que a él no le agradaba. Intentó hacercarse, pero la gente solamente se lo impedía, no dejaba que se acercara. Se sintió impotente, cuando vió como esa mujer cogía a Iván de la mano y empezaban a bailar, los dos, juntos, pegados, al son. Quiso gritar el nombre de su amado, pero solo vió como la mujer, por encima del hombro de Iván, se reía de él, a carcajada limpia, y entonces todos empezaban al unísono a reírse de él. Se sintió cohibido, pero entonces corrío hacia Iván. Le tomó del brazo y le giró; Se le cayó y le miró, como asqueado, queriendo quitárselo de encima. Le empujó y cayó al suelo, y entonces hasta él estalló en carcajadas.

Abrió los ojos, asustado.

No me va a pasar eso, vamos, Antonio... ¡Si ni siquiera te puedes mover del sitio! Suspiró con fuerza y entonces empezó a notar su cuerpo. Lentamente se incorporó, y con extraña pesadez, se incorporó. Cerró y abrió las manos, y viceversa unas cuantas veces. Se estiró y miró la hora que era. Casi las seis de la tarde. Entró en el baño y empezó a ducharse, a las ocho tenía que estar listo para poder bajar a la fiesta. Salió y se vistió, secándose el cabello con una toalla que le habían proporcionado ayer. Suspiró con fuerza y se miró al espejo, aún apoyándose en el lava manos. -Vamos, Antonio... Es solo un baile, un idiota y mínimo baile. Él ni siquiera se va a fijar en tí, pero tú sí lo harás; Te fijarás en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada aspecto de su nuevo traje con el que va a deslumbrar esta noche, con el que te va a deslumbrar esta noche. Con el que te va a enamorar esta noche... -acabé susurrando, perdido en el espejo, observando el reflejo del prado ruso a mi espalda. Estaba oscureciendo.

Salí fuera y me puse los pantalones de traje y la camisa blanca. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo: no tenía nada que hacer si esperaba enamorar al ruso. Cerré de nuevo con fuerza los ojos y me calmé. Volví a abrirlos y esta vez miré hacia la ventana. Me acerqué hasta ella y posé mi mano sobre el cristal. Estaba congelado, frío. Tragué saliva y bajé la mano, para apoyar mi frente, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a suspirar. -Iván... -susurré, dejándo el nombre en el aire, notando como bailaba a mi alrededor esas palabras volátiles... Como entraban en mi cerebro, como ese estímulo recorría mi columna vertebral para llegar a recorrer mis costillas y esconderse ese sentimiento en mi corazón, haciéndome sonreír como un tonto enamorado.- Qué me has hecho...

Golpeé con fuerza el cirstal y me arrodillé en el suelo. Ya podía hablar, pero aún tenía mis dificultades. Miré al frente, nevaba. Empezé a respirar con fuerza, casi a punto de llorar. Mi torso me dolía muchísimo, este amor no correspondido iba a matarme en cualquier momento; Me agarré con fuerza la zona de la camisa que tapaba el corazón, mordiéndome el labio, notando al poco tiempo el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, quitándome la sangre. Entonces escuché ruido abajo, ruido de fiesta. Todo estaba empezando, y yo estaba aquí, sentado, con las lágrimas como ácidos cayéndome por la cara.

Oh, dios. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?


	6. Máscaras, luces y piano

**¡Hola! Bien, como ya llegamos al final, he decidido hacer una pequeña... como diría... ¿Banda sonora? Bueno, la cuestión es esta: Este fragmento debe ser escuchado con música de fondo, para aclimatar la historia. Y bien, ¿Qué canciones son? Solo dos, así que tranquilos -sonríe- La primera parte, que es desde el primer párrafo hasta que Toño sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la fiesta, se tiene que escuchar la canción de: **

***Sistem of a down - Lonely Day.**

**Y después... después poned de fondo la canción de:**

***River flows in you (muchas la conoceréis por que es la nana de Bella de Crepúsculo)**

**Ale, ¡espero que os guste! (Si el caso se diera que terminarais de leer antes de que se acabe la canción no pasa nada, pasad a la siguiente y ya está 8'D) -huye-**

**Y LA NIEVE CAÍA LENTAMENTE**

No podía incorporarme del suelo. No me veía capaz... Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, y no por ese maldito desmayo... Si no por algo escondido dentro de mi corazón, algo que me oprimía desde que llegué a Russia. Me quité las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa, dejándolos completamente mojados. No tenía ni menor idea de que el amor doliera tanto... en tan poco tiempo. Por que, jamás de los jamases, pensé que me fuera a enamorar de ÉL de esta manera, tan rápida, tan sorprendente, tan... tan locamente. Miré hacia el frente de nuevo, la nieve cubría todo el jardín ruso: el pequeño laberinto, parecía un mundo completamente diferente, lleno de frialdad y escasa vida. El lago del centro estaba completamente congelado; El césped, escarchado por el frío que hacía. Entonces levanté un poco más la mirada y ví caer los copos de nieve, frágiles, lentos, pequeños. Un poco más. Las nubes, grises, oscuras, gigantes. Me abrazé a mi mismo. Ese panorama señalaba mi amor frío y cogelado delante de un poderoso rey del frío. Cerré con fuerza los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Me incorporé lentamente, corrí las cortinas y encendí la luz de la habitación. Iván me había dicho que me quedara en la habitación, que reposara, que ya si un caso hablaríamos al día siguiente. Pero yo mañana me iba, me dejaba abandonar y me marchaba a España. Zarandeé la cabeza y busqué la bolsa donde estaba mi traje de fiesta. Me acerqué al armario y saqué la bolsa. Todo estaba como yo lo había dejado esta mañana: la capa abajo, los pantalones, la camisa y la máscara un poco sobresaliendo de la bolsa. Los criados de Iván no habían tocado nada. Sonreí y saqué la máscara, que me tapaba media cara. ¿A Iván le gustaría el traje? La dejé encima de la mesa, sacando a continuación la camisa, la que apoyé en la silla del escritorio. Entonces saqué los pantalones y me los puse; Después, me quité la camiseta que llevaba puesta para ponerme la del traje. Era de seda, muy fina, pero calentita. Cuando terminé de embotonarla, me miré al espejo del armario. No es que no me quedara bien, solo que... ¿Y si no le gustaba a Iván? Volví a zarandear la cabeza y me puse la máscara, completamente blanca. Después, me pasé la capa por encima. Ya estaba vestido completamente, ya tenía el traje puesto. Y la mente, la concentración y el corazón... estaban en el piso de abajo. Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

Ya estaba abajo. Ya estaban todos, así que pasé entre la gente. No reconocía a nadie, pero lo más seguro es que andaran por allí sus hermanas. En el piano estaba Roderich, tocando calmadamente. Tal vez Iván le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera. Andé entre la gente y entonces le ví. Iba con un traje señorial, con grabados de oro. Su máscara era del color azul cielo más hermoso que jamás hubiera podido ver, con grabados en azules más oscuros y piedrería también del mismo tono. Noté como mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a coger vida propia y se iba a largar en cualquier momento, dejándome a mí frío y sin vida en el suelo. Así que empezé andar y me acerqué a él. Establa hablando con su hermana Natasha, la reconocí por su largo cabellera rubia. Entonces él se giró y me miró.

-Hola, Antonio. ¿Estás mejor? -me preguntó, acercándose a mí, sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias. -le dije, sonriendo también. Y Natasha me clavó su peor mirada asesina.

Se me excusó, por que tenía que ir a saludar a unos invitados. Y yo me sentí impotente, solo. Se había dejado, y me había abandonado en medio de le fiesta. Le necesitaba tanto...


	7. Luna blanca, concédeme un deseo

**Y LA NIEVE CAÍA LENTAMENTE**

Llevaba toda la fiesta andando de un lado para otro, hablándoles a unos, esquivando a otros. Sabía que Iván me había invitado para algo, pero me mintió al decirme que era solo para mí. Bien, la sala estaba repleta de gente, bailando, riendo. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Casi me muero por algo que jamás he sentido y ahora pasaba de mí? Intenté tranquilizarme, me senté y escuché como Bélgica se reía junto a las gracias que le decía Holanda. Giré la mirada, viendo como Belarús, o Natasha, corría cogida de la mano de su hermana, a la busca de Iván. Jamás le dejaría en paz, y bueno... Ahora la podía considerar una rival.

Un momento.

¿Rival?

¿Antonio, en que cojones estás pensando?

Suspiré. Sabía que no iba a poder conseguir el corazón de Ivan tan a las buenas y a las primeras. Pero, ¡demonios! Me había llamado para algo, ¿o no? Desvié la mirada hacia el jardín. Aunque hacía frío, estaban las puertas de cristal abiertas de par en par. Me levanté de mi asiento, andando hacia fuera, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

El frío era tremendo, no podía parar de temblar, pero no pensaba volver a entrar a la espera de que el idiota ruso me hiciera caso. Caminé hacia las escaleras, recubiertas de una fría y ruidosa nieve bajo mis pies. Blanca, fría, hermosa. Con toques violáceos por la luz de la mágica luna rusa. Desvié la mirada, jodidos ojos. Empezé a andar entre la nieve, sorteando los trozos donde ésta se había convertido en escarcha, para no resbalar y caerme entero. Paseé entre las grandes decoraciones verdes del jardín, perdiéndome entre ellas. Sabía que me acabaría alejando demasiado del lugar, pero parecía que mi cuerpo eso pretendía, ya que no quería dar la vuelta y volver a atrás. Deseaba ver más de aquél fascinante lugar, como en la nieve las figuras creaban juegos de sombras únicos, ya que sus bordes eran de ese hermoso tono violeta, ese que tanto se parecía a los ojos de Iván. Levanté la cabeza y observé la noche rusa. Además de fría, distante... era tan hermosa y única como ninguna. Noté como de mis labios salía un suspiro corto, seguido de una nube de humo cálido que precedía de mi cuerpo. Me abrazé a mi mismo, a la espera de infundirme algo de calor. Me senté en un banco, no sin antes apartar la nieve; Bajé mi cabeza, observando mis zapatos.

''Te amo. No se como decírtelo, ni como mostrártelo. No se como mover mis fichas en este ajedrez maldito. Se que jamás me creerás, que pensarás que soy un idiota y que solo es un capricho momentáneo. Navegarás seguro, a sabiendas que yo igualmente me estaré hundiendo cada vez más en ese mar violeta que tienes como ojos. Que le suplicaré día sí y otro tambíen al sol que me deje hablar con la luna, para que ella me conceda el deseo de poder verte sonreír una vez más. Oh, tus labios. Lo que daría ahora mismo por besarlos. Tus manos, que se cogieran a las mías y que no me dejaras marchar. Que me lanzaras ese salvavidas que tanto necesito, que por dios me ayudaras a amarte. Por que el miedo y el temor, todo eso que pensaba tener hacia tí ha sido una mentira, ha resultado ser una mota borrosa que no le dejaba ver a mi corazón. Por que ahora que el cielo de mi mente se ha despejado, me he dado cuenta que no tengo los pies en mi isla desierta, cálida, a puerto, sano y salvo. Por que en vez de eso estoy en medio del mar, frío, violeta. Pero se que puedes ayudarme a salir de esto. Se que puedes amarme tanto como yo a tí, o al menos solo un poco. Por favor... Por favor, ¿porqué no te das cuenta? Yo solo te pido que me entregues ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor...''

Odio cuando mi mente se pone melancólica. Pienso tales idioteces reales que acabaré creyéndome que soy capaz de hacer que Ivan se enamore de mí. Noté como me caían las lágrimas de las mejillas, como éstas caían en picado y se estrellaban contra el suelo, para después, quedar inhertes, frías, muertas. El viento sacudió mi cabello y capa, volvía a nevar. Los copos caían con suavidad, encima de mis rodillas y de mis manos, abiertas, mirando hacia el cielo. Levanté la cabeza, la luna no había desaparecido. La nieve empezó a acomodarse sobre mis mejillas, así que me levanté, dispuesto a irme. Me giré por donde había venido, y vi acercarse a Ivan. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

-Te estaba buscando... ¿Qué hacías aquí? -me preguntó, sonriente.

-Yo... -''¡piensa, Antonio, piensa una jodida respuesta!- ...quería ver la luna.

Ivan levantó la cabeza, mirando la luna. Ya no llevaba la máscara, la tenía en la mano. ¿Se habría acabado la fiesta? Mejor, así no tendría que ver a toda esa gente atosigando a Ivan...

-¿Ya se ha acabado todo? -pregunté, aún con mi máscara puesta.

-Sí, ya se han ido todos. El reloj ha tocado las doce. -dijo, como si yo fuera a entender aquello.

-¿Las... Las doce? ¿Qué pasa a las doce? -arqueé una ceja, mientras me quitaba la máscara, aguantándola entre mis manos.

-Según los cuentos populares, a las doce acaba la magia... Y empieza la realidad. Es cuando todo se aclara, y por fin los amantes pueden verse el uno al otro de verdad, sin esconderse de nada ni nadie. -me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos esta vez.

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué pensaba decirme con eso? Noté como la sangre se acercaba corriendo a mis mejillas, así que me fui a dar la vuelta para que él no me viera. En vano. Me había cogido de la mano, y ahora yo temblaba como un flan, y no precisamente por el frío. Con un leve tirón me hizo girarme, mientras yo intentaba no mirarle. Mantenía la cabeza fija en el suelo, pero entonces recordé mis pensamientos idiotas de hacía unos minutos. ¿La luna...? Oh vamos, no podía ser. Noté sus manos, adornadas con guantes blancos y finos sobre mi mentón, haciendo que mi cara se girara hacia él. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué quería...?

Entonces.

Pasó.

Lo que yo quería, llegó.

Noté sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con tranquilidad. Noté como mi mano se escapaba del agarre de la suya, para acabar los brazos sobre sus hombros, acercándole más a mí. Él pasó sus manos por mi espalda, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Noté como su lengua invadía mi boca, mientras que la mía jugaba a conocer la suya. Nuestra saliva se juntaba, mi corazón se aceleraba a pasos de gigante. Entonces se separó milimétricamente de mí, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos. Yo jadeaba, mi cuerpo aún temblaba del nerviosismo. Se acercó a mi oido, para susurrarme: ''Te quiero''

Mi corazón estalló en un júbilo que creo que jamás podré controlar. Mi sonrojo le respondió que yo sentía lo mismo, así que me sonrió con dulzura, no con esa sonrisa que a todo el mundo asusta. Si no con aquella guardada para mí, solo para mí. Llena de amor ruso.


End file.
